


A is for Asher

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Pregnancy, Reunions, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: AtoZ Challenge: The war with Rittenhouse is over. After some not so gentle prodding from Lucy, Garcia agrees it's time to go back to his childhood home and reconnect with his parents. Lucy meets his father Asher Flynn. Short Garcy Fluff Fic.





	A is for Asher

**Author's Note:**

> With this challenge, I'll be posting every couple of days as long my ideas keep flowing. This fic will connect with M is for Maria. Hope you enjoy!

 “You know, we can come back another day.” Lucy said softly to Garcia as they sat in a car outside the front of an upper middle class suburban home in Croatia. Garcia Flynn’s childhood home. The fight with Rittenhouse was over, the lifeboat and mothership completely dismantled. The research destroyed. Flynn like everyone in the bunker had received his pardon for his crimes and was free. They were all free, yet it was still a shock to realise it was over. They could finally move forward, to live their lives.

For Lucy and Garcia, it was their chance to have a fresh start at life; together. They hadn’t made solid plans except this trip. Lucy had prodded Garcia into this as she felt family was important. She knew it would weigh on Garcia’s mind if he didn’t go home to see his parents. But now that they were here, Lucy was a little worried that it was too soon.

“No, we should get this over with.” Garcia said, he made the decision. He got out of the car and came around to her side. She smiled as it was thoroughly unnecessary but obliged him as he opened the door and held out his hand to her. She took it and got out the car. Once it was locked, they walked up the front path. They reached the door and Garcia froze with indecision yet again.

“Garcia, it’ll be ok.” Lucy told him softly. She held his hand in hers and pressed the doorbell with her other. It was freezing outside, so as much as she wanted him to take his time. She wanted to be warm and she knew his parents were good people. She had Jiya snoop into the Flynns and they seemed like genuinely happy and caring people. They missed Garcia who had been missing since the funeral of his wife and child. He’d been cleared as a suspect in their murder since then but he had never resurfaced or contacted his family. Not until today.

“If you say so.” Garcia said preparing himself for the worst. She stood back to his side, she heard dogs barking and a man grumbling loudly in Croatian. But the door muffled the words.

Door opened in a brusque manner to reveal an older man. Lucy felt like she was looking at a window into the future as the man standing before them was strikingly handsome. He looked like Garcia or well, more like Garcia looked like a younger version of him. The apple didn’t fall from the tree as the 6ft 4 elder Flynn stood before them dressed in brown corduroy pants and a cream turtleneck. His hair was completely grey and a little bit longer than Garcia’s. He was leaner but fit nonetheless as he looked younger than his years. His eyes were a vivid shade of green that it was almost transfixing to look at him.

“I’m not interested in God today.” He said as he didn’t even spare them a look.

“Dad.” Garcia said, Asher had been about to close the door when he stopped. He looked up and took in the sight of Lucy and Garcia standing on his doorstep. His leg casually pushed back to stop the two dogs who were trying to sniff out their visitors.

“Garcia.” Asher said, a long moment of silence passed between them. “Well, are you going to stand out there all day or come inside?” he asked as he gestured for them to come in.

“Thank you,” Lucy said as Garcia gestured for her to go first. She stepped inside the home and was immediately greeted by two very happy dogs. She smiled as she let them sniff her up. She turned to see Garcia and Asher hug, a soft smile played on her lips. The two gave each other such a manly hug as they pounded one another on the back. Asher whispered something to Garcia but she couldn’t make out the words as he spoke too softly. They pulled apart and Asher cupped Garcia’s face and pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead. They shared a look, before they smiled and laughed as they pretended neither of them were crying. Asher clapped him on the back.

“Dad, this is Lucy Preston.” Garcia said as he helped her out of her coat and hung it up with his own coat. “Lucy this is my father; Asher Flynn.” He said introducing them.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Lucy said as she offered her hand to him. Asher nodded as he shook hands with her. She didn’t blame him for being slightly stunned. They didn’t call and their son had been missing for over 5 years and now was back with her in tow.

“You too.” Asher said as he gestured for them to move deeper into the house. “Are you ok with dogs? Roko and Kata can be a little pushy at times. I can put them in the yard” he offered as the dogs were definitely struggling to decide who they wanted to love on more; her or Garcia.

“No, it’s fine.” Lucy replied as she didn’t mind. She looked to Garcia and gave him a reassuring smile as he looked so out of place and lost.

“How’s Mom?” Garcia asked as Asher took the lead and led them down the hallway with dogs following closely behind him. Lucy couldn’t help but drink in the warmth and history of the Flynn family home.

The hallway was filled with family photos. She couldn’t help but slow and take a good look as it was Garcia’s history. One he remembered parts of and others he didn’t as Gabriel was in the photos now. She couldn’t but marvel at what gorgeous and happy family they were. Garcia being such a cute little baby, to a gangly kid before growing into the adult he was today.

“Good, she went to her quilting club. Should be back in an couple of hours.” Asher said casually, Garcia gently clasped her elbow and guided Lucy forward as she was caught trying to look at the numerous photos of his life. “How long are you here for?” he asked.

“It’s a bit open-ended at the moment. A week, maybe more.” Garcia said cryptically as he and Lucy hadn’t discussed their plans beyond coming to Croatia. The future was this unknown quantity to them as they thought they’d see the end of Rittenhouse, let alone have their future together.

“Good, you can stay for dinner. Maria will be happy to see you and meet Lucy.” Asher said as they stepped into the kitchen. “What would you like to drink?” he asked them.

“Tea would be lovely. Anything without caffeine please.” Lucy said as she sat down at the large wooden table. Asher nodded as he pottered around the kitchen setting it all up. The two dogs were back around Lucy vying for attention. She chuckled as she petted them and earned an overabundance of doggy kisses for her trouble. Asher said something in Croatian which made the dogs run over to him. Asher dropped a couple of doggy treats which the dogs picked up and moved over to the wood stove to lay down and gnaw on their treats.

“Coffee, I can give you a hand.” Garcia offered but his father waved at him to sit down.

“I can handle it. So, Lucy…I’ve not heard anything about you. I’ve not heard anything from my son in over 4 years. Not since Lorena and Iris’ funeral.” Asher said, his features grew closed as did Garcia’s as both men missed Lorena and Iris deeply. Lucy knew the loss of family keenly, but she imagined for a close-knit family as the Flynns. It was hard no matter what. It had to be difficult to lose Garcia for four years without a trace.

“I’m sorry, I lost myself for a while and then I got caught up in work. I just didn’t know what to say.” Garcia said honestly,  he didn’t want to get into the finer details as he never thought to ask what his family knew. Asher came over to the table with a plate of biscuits and placed them on the table. He grasped Garcia’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“It’s ok,” Asher said softly, he ruffled a hand through Garcia’s hair like he was just a boy before he headed back into the kitchen area. Garcia looked down at the table and gave a closed lip smile. “I know it was hard, but do try to keep in better touch from now on,yes?” Asher asked in a light and teasing manner.

“Yes, Tata.” Garcia said, he leaned forward and wore a rather boyish chagrin. Lucy smothered a smile as she had never seen Garcia like this. This father-son dynamic was interesting.

“Lucy Preston.” Asher said.

“Yes.” Lucy said sitting up straight.

“Have we met before?” he asked as he came back to the table with a tea pot and cups.

“No,” Lucy said, she was sure that she would remember.

“Hmm, you name sounds familiar.” Asher told her as he ducked back to kitchen to bring back Garcia’s coffee. He placed it on the table for his son before he sat opposite them at the table.

“Lucy has published a couple of books.” Garcia said, Asher looked thoughtful for a moment before he rose from his chair and disappeared back into the house.

“He could be gone for a while.” Garcia told Lucy.

“Why?” Lucy asked as she looked at the biscuits, wondering if it would be rude to eat them without the host around.

“He’s got an extensive library. He and my mother like to read. My mother quipped that they were like Beauty and the Beast or they had. It could be different now.” Garcia said in a low voice before he took a sip of his coffee and gave a sigh as it tasted good. It made Lucy wish she had asked for one too but she couldn’t drink caffeine.

“He seems really nice and welcoming.” Lucy replied in a low voice. Garcia wore a soft smile as he nodded.

“He is a great father, I had a very happy childhood; contrary to popular belief.” Garcia told her, Lucy pursed her lips as she knew who he was talking about. But she never believed he had a rough upbringing, she was of the school of thought that one’s upbringing didn’t dictate what kind of adult

“I saw the photos on the walls, you were such a cute baby.” Lucy told him.

“I was. Ours will be too.” Garcia said, Lucy smiled as she grabbed his hand under the table and interlaced their fingers. “How are you feeling? Warm enough?” he asked her.

“I’m fine.” Lucy assured him, she was about to kiss him but held back as she heard Asher’s footfalls coming towards them.

“I found it.” Asher said as he walked back into kitchen. He resumed his seat and held up a book that Lucy had published about Abraham Lincoln and the mysterious tall man who shot him. “I think Maria has your book about the History of San Francisco tucked away somewhere. We have too many books.” He said with an apologetic smile.

“Oh wow, I didn’t think anyone besides students bought my books. It was compulsory for them.” Lucy mused as she released her hand from Garcia’s and took the book from Asher.

“You’re a brilliant author, I thoroughly enjoyed the mysterious gunman who assassinated Abraham Lincoln. Though the conspiracy theories on the internet about that night are rather melodramatic.” Asher looked at Garcia and Lucy with an amused twinkle in his eyes. “She still likes to tease me that I look like the shooter from the sketch and the man who mysteriously saved Gabriel in 1969 that maybe I am a time traveller. I travel in the Orb U.F.O. that frequently sighted throughout history.” He said with a chuckle.

Lucy and Garcia laughed weakly as it was very close to home with that comment. Lucy flicked through the book and found a sketch. It wasn’t exactly like Garcia but it was close enough to tease him. She looked to Garcia; they shared a look as they wondered if they were in trouble.  

“Maria like to tease me with irreverent arguments. I tell her that it's not me and that we all have doppelgangers. I once read in a science magazine that we apparently have over one hundred people in the world who look exactly like or very similar to us at any given time.” Asher said in casual manner as he had no reason to suspect time travel or Garcia to be involved with it.

“That is true.” Lucy said as she wasn't about to argue it. 

“Would it be rude to ask for an autograph? Maria would be tickled pink.” Asher told her.

“No, I don’t mind.” Lucy said, Asher smiled as he got up and retrieved a pen. Lucy gave Garcia a nervous look as she opened the book and searched the index. Trust herself to dig deeply into history and publish it. Of course, at the time she didn’t know about time travel. She found the page and showed him a sketch of ‘Juliet Shakesman’. It looked very similar to her, but not enough to make the connection, thank goodness. But still, talk about history; their history cropping up in the present. She closed the book on the table and opened to the title page. Asher returned with a pen. “Who should I sign it to?” she asked

“Both of us.” He said, Lucy nodded as she tried to think of what to write. Then she wrote her message and signed the book before she handed it back.  Asher smiled. “Thank you, this is a treat.” He said.

“I doubt that, I’m nobody.” Lucy said in a self-deprecating manner.

“No, you brought my son home. That makes you more special than you know.” He said, Lucy blinked back the tears as she knew it meant the world to the man just as it did to Garcia. She firmly blamed the pregnancy hormones. “And you must be special as he’s only brought home one other woman.” Asher said, Garcia gave a nod as he wore a shy expression. Asher poured out the tea out for Lucy and himself. The aroma of peppermint filled the air.

“Lucy is very special.” Garcia said in agreement.

“Well, tell me all about it. I want to know everything.” Asher said but then he made a face. “No, hold onto it, if you tell me before Maria; she will feel left out. You know how she hates to the last one to know.” He added.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing some childhood stories.” Lucy offered as a suggestion, Asher grinned and Lucy knew that grin. It was the one that said he had a lot of great stories. She was beyond curious to hear about Garcia’s formative years. She knew Garcia wanted to know the differences in his memories.

“You’ve come to the right man. Where would you like me to begin?” Asher asked her.


End file.
